Akitochan
by See Them Llamas Run
Summary: [Oneshot] Shigure being the idiot that he is decides to aggitate Akito on the worst day possible. Spoilers for chapter 97.


A/N: I was struck by inspiration at one in the morning, and thus, this story was created. Beware of major spoilers. It's my first actual Akigure fic, so I hope nothing is too awkward. The genre is humor/romance, but there's not really any romance… Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Honorifics:

"san" – A term of respect. The same thing as "Mr." or "Mrs."

"chan" – Sort of like a term of endearment. Used after the name of someone you particularly like.

"koi" – Means "love" or "lover"

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya-sensei. I own nothing.

"**Akito-chan"**

With flowers in bloom and good whether, this spring day was ideal for lovers both young and old. Normally Akito was also in considerably good spirits in the springtime – but today she was just as miserable and bitter as she was in the humid summer. Part of the reason was that she had ordered Kureno not to see her at all that day. In fact, the head of the family wouldn't allow a single male – not even Hatori – to be in her presence today.

The reasons for this were unknown to nearly everyone in the household. But for years Akito had practiced the strange tradition on this day. Only Akito and Shigure knew why—because this day was the anniversary of the first time the two were "together." Even with Kureno as her new lover, Akito just felt too awkward to have any men around on this day. After all, Shigure was her _first_.

So not only was the head of the family miserable and bitter this afternoon, but she was also very bored. She gazed out the window at her garden, almost willing to have even that idiot Ayame for company. After watching a butterfly flutter around for a few minutes, she started to become angry that her lunch hadn't arrived yet. Where _were_ those stupid servants, anyway? _Good for nothing mortals_, she thought irritably. _How _dare_ they procrastinate serving ME? They_—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she barked. "It's about time. Do you realize how long you've been keeping me w—"

Stopping mid-sentence, a gasp escaped her lips. There, standing in the doorway was…

That. Bastard.

"I apologize for the wait, Akito-san," the brightly smiling dog said. "Something came up in the kitchen, which was why your meal was slightly delayed. Why, whatever's the matter? You look pale. Paler than usual, I mean."

"You—" she started, but found herself at a loss for words. She was unsure if she was angry or shocked to see him.

After a moment's silence, Shigure sighed and set his god's food tray beside her. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" said he, noticing the opened window. "I was on a walk myself when I ran into Kureno, and decided to come see—"

"H-How dare you!" Akito demanded, with less poise than she had intended. "You know that I don't want t-to see anyone today…certainly not _you_!"

Shigure gazed at her, unable to keep a smirk from his face. "…"

Akito slapped him. "SHUT UP! _I'm_ your god, and you will obey me!"

The dog rubbed his face where he had been struck. Unfortunately for her, Akito hadn't hit him hard enough to get rid of his stupid grin. "Akito-chan, you're not making very much sense," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Like _hell_ I'm not! You know very well I don't want to see _any males_ today, especially not filthy bastards like—" She stopped again, her face going pale before turning several shades of scarlet. "W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Her tone was deadly.

"…Akito-chan…?"

Instead of a slap, this time he got a good punch in the face. "GET OUT!" she shrieked.

"Now, Akito-koi, let's try to be reasonable – AH!" He narrowly dodged the vase aimed at his head. Akito began screaming things at him that he couldn't make sense of, so the writer decided it would probably be best to leave. "Bye-bye, now, Akki-koi!" he said with a smile and a wave; then prancing off before anything else could be thrown.

Akito stood stiffly in the center of the room, breathing hard from all the commotion. Her face was bright crimson – not from anger, but from pure discomfiture. "Th-that bastard…" she muttered to herself, still struggling to regain her composure.

On the plus side…she wasn't bored any more.


End file.
